moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trumpet of the Swan/Transcript
Transcript Breathe, my love. Don't be afraid. I'm right here with you. Another deep, cleansing breath, my love. And now a little push. We did it! An egg! My egg. Our egg. And what a perfect egg it is. With a perfect child inside. Just a little look, ko-hoh, at my new arrivals. No, no, my dear. They need warmth for survival. - Just a little peak, ko-hoh. - Move your nosy beak, ko-no. Oh, this waiting, this anticipating... ...the birth of my perfect baby swan. Our swans, dear. Oh, yeah. Three perfect eggs Won't my kids be super Wish that I could look inside And see their future Will you be leaders The pride of the flock Three little chips Off of my old block Well an apple doesn't fall Too far from the tree You'll be the spitting image of me - Spitting image of him - That's right - Spitting image of him - Oh, boy. All I ask is perfection From my sons and daughters Like my humble self And all the swans before us We're gonna ko-hoh best of them all Everyone will listen When our trumpets call You'll be my reflection Everyone will see You'll be the spittingg image of... - ...me - Spitting image of him - Indeed - Spittingg image of him Do you remember when we courted? How we were dancing beak to beak - I do. - I entranced you with my call - And I made your life complete - Here, let me take a seat. He can't wait till he sings So the world will know We're the best ko-hohers In the whole ko-hoh so Hush, dear mama, I'm in ecstasy They'll be the spitting image of me The apple can't fall Too far from the tree They'll be the spitting image of me Be the spitting image of him Shoo-doop The spitting image of her Shoo-doop The spitting image of him An apple doesn't fall Too far from the tree You'll be the spitting... You'll be the spitting image of me Oh, yeah - You're on my foot. - Oh, no. At last, I am a father with all the pleasant duties... ...and awesome responsibilities of fatherhood. Welcome, my children, to this magnificent pond... ...and the swamp adjacent. Oh, you have chops, my little one. I shall call you Ella. Ko-hoh, my mama done and hatched me. You have good pipes... ...and bad grammar. I shall call you Billie. A son. My own blessed son! Welcome, my child, to wind and weather. I'll... I'll... I'll name you Louie... ...after my father, Louie, and his father, Louie-Louie. In the tradition of the great swans before you... ...let me hear your ko-hoh! Louie? Perhaps he's shy, dear. No need to be shy, son. We are all waiting to hear your ko-hoh, Louie. There, there... There must be a mistake. This child cannot be ours! Someone must have switched the eggs. Of course he's ours. He's our Louie. But my son is destined to be the greatest of all the trumpeters. Why, just look at his superior parentage. How will he ever speak to his friends? Or attract a mate? After all, what made you fall in love with me was my... ...deep, powerful, resonant voice. A father wants so much for his children... ...and now this. Oh, a tragedy. What despair! - What is it? - It's a boy. Another son? No, no, darling. We are being watched by a human boy. And with such big eyes. - Marco? - Polo. - Marco? - Polo. - Marco? - Polo. No fair. Louie didn't say "Polo." Well, he can't talk. Can't talk? And he calls himself a trumpeter swan? I don't think so. Louie can't help it. Father says he's... ...you know, defective. Well, defective one, Marco Polo is a talking game. And if you can't talk, you can't play. Those are the rules, buddy. Hey! If you can't talk, you can't play. You're out of here, duckie. A trumpeter swan who can't trumpet? Oh, man, breaks my heart. Okay, here we go. My swan dive! And now, Serena's all-time, world famous cannonball! One, two, three... ...here I go! Hi. You want a slice of pond weed? I'm Serena. What's your name? That's your name? No way! Hey! You could say goodbye, Mr... It's not fair. Everyone has a voice but me. You got the beat, honey. Want to join in? If only they knew how much. - Sorry. - Now see what you did? Well, I said I was sorry. It's not my fault he's, you know... The fox! I've gotta warn them. Billie! Ella! Look out! Please let them hear me! Thank goodness you are safe, my precious daughters. Oh, how my heart trembled. Look! That human boy... ...saved the lives of our children. He has my eternal gratitude. When I think of what could have happened with Louie unable... ...to cry out a warning. Although I'm sure you did your best, son. I did try. Can't he see how hard I tried? Everyone okay? That was close. Hey, no problem. Okay, campers, lights out, please. I could spend the whole day watching the baby swans. There are three cygnets. Two of them said, "Beep." The third one didn't. I like him the best. I wonder why baby birds beep? "Why do baby birds beep?" Is that all you can think about, bird boy? What's it to you, A.G.? Swans are fowl! Besides, some of us are trying to sleep. So get a life, will you! She's so fine She blows my mind, yeah Hey, little guy. I'm Sam Beaver. You like music. Me too. Everybody sing along We're gonna rock, baby All night long Now you try it. You can't sing? So what? Not everybody can do everything. But I bet you're a better swimmer than me. Wait till he sees this! I'm not really big on pond shrubbery. Something stinks out here! And your feathered friend doesn't smell too good either. You're pathetic, Beaver. Thanks. Hey, I like you too, little guy. I got the freezing, breezing Low-down blues The chill you feel is the result of the onset of autumn... ...a subject about which I have a few timely remarks. Have you ever wondered, children... ...why we swans have wings attached... ...to our rather handsome torsos? Not really, Father. These mighty wings allow us to migrate to more temperate waters. Fly south to a warmer lake. Oh, gotcha! But we don't know how to fly. As your father, I shall teach you. First, I extend my long, elegant neck. Then I retract my muscular feet. Then I pump my glorious wings. And finally, I call out a mighty ko-hoh... ...when I take to the sky. I have to ko-hoh? Now I'll never be able to fly. Come on. Well, I'm gonna try. Amazing! Those guys down there look like ants. Those are ants, silly. You haven't left the ground yet. That's it, Ella. You're getting it, Billie. Louie, I can't help but notice you're not in the air. You must try, son. Look at us, Father. Coming, girls. You sound marvellous! Okay, I'll try. Hey, I'm flying. I can do it! Whoa! Look at me, Father. Oh, please, look at me. Stay in your own lane, buster. You should have honked. That kid's a menace! You must keep your eye on the sky, my boy. And I must find my son a voice. I remember you. You're the one who can't talk. How does it feel? Is it weird? You know, I bet it makes you a great listener. Hey, want to see my triple gainer? Did you like that? Boy, am I silly. You can't talk, and I'm asking you questions. I'm the one who's weird. She's not weird. She's great! This sounds crazy, but I think that little swan really understood me. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. There you are. Good luck, little guy. Have a nice winter! I wonder how birds know which way is south? Do they follow the stars? How do they know which way is south? There it is, my children. Our new home. Red Rock Lake, Montana. Last one there's a rotten egg. Come on, Louie, let's explore. She's inviting me. I have good news for you, darling. Before you know it, your son, Louie, will be in love. Why... Why... Why this is terrible news. Love isn't terrible. It is if you can't say ko-hoh to the female of your choice. And you have to spend the rest of your life... ...in loneliness and misery. Oh, you do have a point, my love. I have many points... ...but I am Louie's devoted father. I shall act. I hear there are man-made devices... ...that produce sound similar to our wild trumpeting. Similar but inferior, of course. I shall search for such a device for our son. Even if I have to go to the ends of the earth. If I may make a suggestion, dear, just got to Billings, Montana. It's a lot closer. All right. Very well, without further ado, I will go to Billings. Goodbye, my love. Ko-hoh! What a swan. I just hope he knows what he's doing. How do human females put up with these annoying love calls? Oh, my. Who would want to mate after hearing that? Aha. Now that is the sound of romance. Aha. Now is my time to act. May luck go with me. Correction. May good luck go with me. Here I go! Somebody help me! Help, I've been robbed by a swan thief. I'll get you, you miserable thief. Thief? Me? A lowly thief. I did it for my son. I only did it for my son, Louie! Okay, mister, let's stop what we're doing... ...and hand over that weapon. Shall we? All right, I'm issuing you a citation, little man. It is illegal to shoot here. Oh, yes. This happens to be a bird refuge, sir. Can you read, sir? Can you? Can you? Because right over there, there is a sign. It says, "no hunting," sir. Right here. Black and white. "N-O H-U-N ting." What would that be, sir? Say, no hunting, perhaps. It is illegal to shoot here. The coast is clear. Saved by the written word. Oh, hey there. I'm Sweets. Who are you? Hey, now I remember you. The one who can't talk. Oh, baby, don't feel bad. Everybody's got something. You like those words, baby? Look. Humans have words... ...all over the place. On their food. On their tails. Even on their mountains. They can communicate without even speaking. Wow! This is great news! What did I do? Wait a minute, little fella, where you going? This is so exciting. I have to try to tell him. There's this thing called reading and writing. And I have this human friend... ...who can show me how. What? You're not making yourself clear, my boy. Then I won't be, you know, defective anymore. I wish you could speak to me, Louie. What wonderful things you would say. He can't understand me now, but one day he will. What? What? What? What? Louie? Louie? Wait, Louie? Come back, son! Look! I brought you a voice! Another chilly day here in Billings. So bundle up, stay home, and get out the hot cocoa. Cinderella dressed in yellow Went upstairs to kiss her fellow What? Whoa! It's you. It can't be. It is you. Well, little guy, how did you find me? What? You stepped in bear droppings? "No hunting." I agree. Why shoot animals? Wait a minute. Did you just write? No way! You want to learn to write more stuff? And read too? So you can have a voice. You're some swan, little guy. He's gone. He's... He's really, really gone. It's her fault. She wouldn't let him play Marco Polo. And she wouldn't let him play Duck, Duck, Goose. It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is... ...is that he's gone. I must leave this idyllic lake and look for him at once. Darling, darling, there's just one little matter to consider. We have no idea where Louie went. Well, my birdly instincts tell me he has gone... - ...south. - Uh-huh. Well, what about north? Or east? Or west? Or northeast? Or the southeast? Or southwest and northwest? Oh, there are too many directions! We'll just have to hope that Louie comes back. If he ever does come back. But who will I dive with if he doesn't come back? Congratulations, children. Our special fern is finally ready for the science fair. I know we're all looking forward to the fair. Aren't we, Mr. Fern? That's Mrs. Hammerbotham. She taught me to read when I was in first grade. Now remember, boys and girls, plants have feelings too. Hello, Sammy. Did you come to share your special pet? He's not my pet, Mrs. Hammerbotham. But he needs to learn how to read and write as soon as possible. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I like the way Sammy uses his imagination. Don't you, children? I'm sorry, Sammy, but I've never taught a swan. Oh, he's very well-behaved. And he won't mess up the room. He'll even raise his wing when he has to go to the... Oh, dear! Now look what's happened! Oh, Sammy, don't you see. We can't have this swan in class. But Mrs. Hammerbotham, you were the one who taught me to respect... - ...the differences of others. - Well, yes, dear. You taught us the world is a rainbow... - ...of different colours. - Different colours. - Different races. - Different races. - Different creeds. - Different creeds. - Different species. - Different species! Different species? Did I say that? Oh, Sammy, dear, sometimes... ...Mrs. Hammerbotham says what she thinks she means... ...but that she doesn't actually mean to mean. Do you know what I mean? Please. You can't discriminate against him... ...just because he's poultry. Oh, what a little darling. Well... Now, I guess we do need a new science project. What do you say, children? Yes! I'm in first grade. This will be your seat. Let's remember to keep our wings to ourselves. We must work on our fine motor skills. Is it time for recess? Oh, dear. If only our eyes weren't on the opposite sides of our head. But I like the way you're trying, little guy. "One fine morning in the month of May, Stuart arose early." That's you? Wow! You have a name. All right, little guy. I mean, all right, Louie. Well done, Louie. Oh, what a special day this is. - All right, Louie. - Oh, you see, children... ...if we try our very, very best... ...we can do anything we set our minds to. Good luck, Louie. I'll be counting the days till camp. Wow! "Honour Swan at Billings Elementary School." That's me. Thanks a million. Hey, I got it covered. Here comes the great one. - Hey! - You snooze you lose. Got it! Open, I'm open! - Oops. - Butterfingers. She scores. Victory dance. Ko... Ko... Ko-hoh! Look! Look! Can it be? Miracle of miracles, it's Louie! Louie, my Louie, oh, you're so big. But so thin. Have you been getting enough to eat? Louie, my son... ...no one can imagine the extent of our joy at seeing you again. I'm sure I speak for everyone here... Perhaps, you could speak for everyone later, darling. What's that weird thing on your neck, Louie? Wait until they see this. "Hi there." What...? Do you think Louie has gone cuckoo, Mother? Well, he was always a creep. Now he's a creep with a little baby bib. - What is he doing? - Hi there. Hear me, Serena. I did this for you. What are you trying to say, Louie? Nothing's changed. They still can't understand me. How could I have been so stupid? This, my son, is your trumpet. If you learn to play it, Louie... ...you will be able to ko-hoh like every other swan. May the hills echo... ...with your new voice, my son. Man, even for a rodent this is tough on the ears. I'll never learn to play this thing. Now come on, try it again. Man, there's a voice inside of you... ...that is dying to come out. Now come on, give me some of that sweet, sweet music. Oh, man, anybody got earplugs? Oh, yeah. Hey, hey - Everybody's shaking them - Come on, let's jam. And groove to the beat You gotta find your feet and swing - I got to say - I got to say - How in love I am - She's in love With the music I hear Everybody's here and sing Join us girls and boys Screaming and making noise The music goes like this - I'm going, I'm going - Come on in. Join, come on Make a big line now Come, come, come on, sing I have to find my voice too. I just have to. Yes. - Yes. - Wow! Louie? Are you the one making that sound? I like it. Play some more. Thank you, Louie. I don't know what it is, but it's really sweet. Serena! Hi, Daddy. Oh, there's Boyd. Boyd! Maurice here! Serena! Serena, say hello to Boyd. Hi, Boyd. Well, hello, Serena. You know, Boyd just happens to be the best trumpeter in Montana. Boyd, how about it, huh? Let's hear those vocal cords vibrate. Ko-hoh! Incredible. Serena, Serena, come along, come along. Boyd is joining us for dinner. Attention units. Be on the lookout for a swan thief. That's him. That's the one. I'll get you! Stop, thief! Swan thief spotted downtown. You are surrounded. Stop where you are. It's that swan thief! They're pursuing me! They're pursuing me with a vengeance! They're going to lock me up! Darling, it was just a dream. No! Nonsense, no! They were after me! With shotguns and footcuffs and wingwhoppers and... What's got into you, darling? Oh, my dear, my dear, my dear. I am nothing but a common criminal. A thief! You see, I procured the trumpet without paying for it. You mean you... You... You stole it? It is deplorable, but true. But you did it for love. But I sacrificed my honour. Now I will never sleep in peace again. There, there, dear. You did it for Louie. I'm sorry, Father. I'll get your honour back. I will. This is the heart I never got to give you, Serena. Goodbye. I'll miss you. Welcome, campers. - Please unpack all your things. - It's great to be back. So I don't have to. I want to see the girls' cabins. Louie! "Need to talk. Urgent." "My father stole the trumpet." Your father stole that trumpet? Hey, he didn't know. It was a mistake. "But now they're after him." I know, all he needs to do is pay back the store. You can get a job and earn the money to pay for the trumpet. A job. Now, what are you qualified to do? Can you actually play that thing? That's it! Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Get over there! Put that back! Hey, you! Okay, let's go. Put that... Hey, hey! You, stop that! That's my foot! Oh, I need a vacation! - He's super, isn't he? - He can't play the bugle. He's a waterfowl! Come on, chief. Hire him as our camp bugler. I tell you, it's lousy pay. That's okay. He'll take the job anyway. Okay, he can have the job. No problem, chief. Our last bugler left because he got a rash on his lips. But don't worry, you don't have lips. Louie's music blows everyone away. When I think of that tiny swan who pulled my shoelace... ...Louie seems so grown-up now. I wonder what I'm gonna be when I grow up. I wonder what I'm gonna be. Wormeater! You call that a spike, feather breath? I quit! All this outdoors! You all stink too! Camp! What a stupid place! I want my TV. Oh, no! Whoa! Help, I'm drowning! Help! Help me! Man overboard! Help! Somebody help! Help! I'm drowning! Come on. Great save, Louie! Hey, swan. You did okay... ...for a bird. You're a hero! Louie! Louie! Louie! Louie! Louie! Louie! Louie! Louie! I never knew someone like me could be a hero. Oh, man, now that's music. Sweet, sweet music. Kum Ba yah. Kum Ba yah, my Lord, kum Ba yah Chief asked me to give you this. It's your salary. Is it enough to pay for my trumpet? Maybe, but not for all the damage to the store. You need to earn some big money for that. You can't do it around here, that's for sure. Big money is in big cities. Then that's where I'll go. Okay, campers, see you next summer. Now, remember what I told you. Head east. Check out Chicago... ...or Philadelphia or even Boston. And go easy on the baked beans. You're gonna make it, big guy. You're gonna be somebody. Hey, look at them! Isn't spring romantic?! Get a grip, Apathy. They're crickets. Love on the lake, love me, babe Oh, that voice! Every time he sings, I can feel it in my wishbones. Oh, you're so lucky, Serena! He's nuts about you! Hey, hey, chicks, please, back up. Gotta talk to the gal here. Hey, Serena, how about it? You, me, doing that wedding thing? Marriage? Wow. - Will you excuse me, Boyd? - Huh? She'd better stop that silly diving bit and make up her mind. Hey. I'm in demand, you know? Oh, you'd be a fool to pass him up. Oh, yeah, right. He doesn't even like to dive. Are you still hung up on that loser? The one who's never coming back? He might. You don't know. Marry Boyd. Well, of course she's going to marry Boyd. But Daddy, I'm not sure... Show the world that you've something... ...in your head between your feathers. But Daddy, shouldn't I be feeling something more? Love grows on you. That sounds like a fungus. Serena... ...go to him. Okay, Boyd. - I'll do it. - Oh, yeah. I'm yours or you're mine or whatever. Hey, good call, babe. Your prince is gonna sing to you every morning... ...and every single night. - It'll be bliss. - I can't wait. I'm your morning and evening star From my side you'll never go far Oh! It's gonna be beautiful. Oh, no, she accepts! Man, this is a disaster! ...getting married! Get that on the Internut. Just because we're squirrels doesn't mean... ...we can't have an infrastructure. - Getting married. - Married. Getting married. She's getting married?! Heartbreak! Message, message! Oh! But first... ...a little snack for the road, maybe? Acorns! My favourite! There it is. Boston. Oh, hi there, Louie. I am the senator. Your grassroots rodent. My constituents have informed me of your arrival. If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact my aides. He's nice! For a politician. Come on. What do you say? Double or nothing? Hey, that's okay. Plenty more suckers where you came from. Forget it, buddy. We got swans up the wazoo here. Try Philadelphia. A horn-playing swan! This I like. I smell... ...cash. Oh, yes, the green goddess. Let me introduce myself. Name is Monty. I am a highly successful entrepreneur... ...recently relocated to these parts. Oh, yeah, this card thing. That's just a hobby. Looks to me like you might have some real... ...earnings potential with that horn there. Have you ever considered working with a manager? I can help you reel in some big bucks. For a small fee. I wish I knew what a manager was. How about this? I get you a gig in one of them... ...swan boats there. Trust me, swanny. Be back in half a honk. Yes, he's a horn-playing swan. Think about it. He'll have the tourists flocking to see this thing. This is an opportunity you should not pass. You got a deal. We're in, swanny. We're talking dough for me... Do Re Mi, pal. Let's go. Wow! Taught him everything he knows. - Incredible! - The swan's gonna be a star! Have you heard the music Across the Boston Lake Spread the word There's a brand-new bird And oh, how he can play When he blew that trumpet Everybody came Now let's cheer, you can't hear That the people all shout his name - Everybody say - Louie, Louie, Louie Stand and take a bow - You hit the thing - Baby you're the king And nothing's gonna stop you now - Everybody sing - Louie, Louie, Louie A brand-new star is born And the people all shout But you better watch out When Louie starts blowing that horn Blow it, Louie! - Everybody sing - Louie, Louie, Louie Look what you've became You're a hit for real Tell me how it feels When everybody knows your name Louie, you're the bomb Louie, you're the whiz The leader and the champ And the best there is Listen to the people And the chatter of the birds Everyone's together And the reason is because Louie, Louie, Louie There's no one else the same It's the final stop Because you've reached the top. Everybody's gonna know your name Everybody's gonna know your name, Louie! Louie, Louie, Louie Look what you became - You're a hit for real - Tell me, how does it feel When everybody knows your name All the way from New York to St. Louis Everybody knows the tune You're the bomb, the whiz The best there is Because no one plays like you No one plays like you, Louie! Listen to the sound of the rhythm And the beat Everybody's singing And dancing in the street Louie, Louie, Louie They love you, Lou. You and me, we're gonna go far. One day you'll be on-stage... ...with the whole darn-tooting Boston Pops! And I'll be sitting pretty on a mountain of money. Now, Lou, where you planning on spending the night? Here, on the lake. I don't think so. As your agent-slash-manager, I'm here to protect you too. Nothing to it. I got a lot riding on this swan. This hotel looks pretty fancy. I don't see any other swans. Excuse me, monsieur, I'd like a single room for my client here. A swan in a hotel? Preposterous! What are you talking about? My client's a famous musician! Nonetheless, we haven't had great luck with musicians. What if he trashes the room? Or molts in the bed? And then there's the delicate matter of... ...lice. - I think I got a cure for that. - Oh, I couldn't possibly! There he is! There's Louie! Can we have your autograph? Will you look at that, is this swan a celebrity or what? Well... - Just sign the register, please. - That's more like it. Very impressive. This way, sir. What's this? Numbers. They sure have fizzy pond water here. This is fun. Serena would love this. Ah, here we are. Your room service order, sir. The kitchen was out of the pond weeds you requested... ...so our brilliant chef took the liberty of substituting 12... ...watercress sandwiches, hold the bread. Mmm, yummy. Perhaps you'd like to dine Al fresco, yes? - He talks funny. - On the terrace? Thank you, sir. You are very kind. Um, extra pillow, sir? Oh, dear. But of course. You're feather sensitive. I'll have housekeeping send up... ...a king-size synthetic straight away. Very good, sir. Where are the stars? Don't they even have stars in the city? Serena Wish you could hear me now Hear me Serena I need you near me now Serena, this is the best wedding shower. We're having so much fun. This is such a lovely twig. You really shouldn't have. Wow, muck. Oh, you can never have enough muck, can you, girls? Thanks. Thank you, thank you, not necessary. Oh, yeah, muck. That's nice too. Poor Louie. Oh, I cannot bear to watch this, my love. I have sacrificed my honour... ...for naught. Here we are, Lou. The big show. I told you I'd take you right to the top. Whoa. Before you go out there, Lou... ...I have a little contract drawn up that I need you to sign. It is no big deal. You're exclusive to me for a billion years... ...in this or any other galaxy yet... ...to be discovered, yada-yada-yada. Just your standard gentleman's agreement. - Should I? - Come on, come on, come on. With the cash you'll rake in, you'll have enough... ...to buy a shiny new trumpet and anything else you want. Enough to repay the music store? How can I say no? Oh, yes! Ladies and gentlemen... ...put your hands together for Louie the trumpeter swan. Go, Louie! Bravo, Lou! They loved you. I got you booked in the stadium on Saturday... ...and I'm very close to a major network deal. Here's your salary, kid. Payday! There's a new bird in Boston and his name is Louie. He's a trumpeter swan that really plays the trumpet. Louie! Tonight, the music of this amazing... You did it, Louie! You did it! You're famous! You've got a high approval rating, my friend. Well done. Message from the Internut. - This is terrible news! - What could it be? Okay, the message is this. That your girlfriend is gonna marry the crooner... ...with the greasy feathers. Right tomorrow. I got it! I did it! Serena and Boyd? Why didn't you come sooner? All right. So blame me. I made a few nut stops, okay? Go to her, youngster. You might be behind in the polls... ...but remember, it's not over until election day! Good luck, Louie. Lou, did you see the...? Hey. Not so fast, you fern-eating ingrate! You, Lou, are my property! You're not going nowhere. I'm gonna clip those wings so you'll never fly again! - He's got scissors! - I hate scissors! Hate to do it to you, Louie, but money is money! Stop, you! Hey, you, over here! Hey, me! Call my aides, I'm going in! That's all right. I'm unharmed. Take this! Get away from me! Free that swan! Go, Louie! Fly like the wind! - Are we nice and comfy there? - Come on! Quiet, it's about to start. Serena, here she comes. Oh, no! Traffic! Whoa! Sorry Mr. Presidents. I've got to hurry. Oh, heaven knows... ...I have known sadness in my lifetime. But never a sorrow such as this. Louie will be so... ...heartbroken. Oh, no, not now. Do you, Boyd... ...take Serena... ...to be your lifelong mate? I do-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! And do you, Serena... ...take Boyd... ...to be your lifelong mate? Whoever you are, wait your turn. I haven't gotten to the part about objections. - Louie! - Louie! Oh, yeah! That's beautiful. - Okay, okay, what does it say? - It says that... ...Louie is mine and... ...I am his... ...forever. So you can talk now, huh? Let's see what you have to say without your stupid horn! Oh, no, my voice! There goes your love call, songbird. Now get off my lake! And don't come back! Dangerous curves ahead. Too bad old Boyd never learned to read. Help! Somebody, help! Daddy, I love Louie. And he loves me. I know, Serena. I heard him loud and clear. When the moon would rise I'd close my eyes And dream of you and me And tomorrow's when I'd dream again And in my dreams I'd see We'd fly away To a wondrous brand-new day And we'd sail up there so high We could touch the sky We'd fly, we'd soar Just you forevermore And the stars shine in your eyes We can touch the sky You and me Yeah, yeah And we'll dance upon the clouds And I'll love you till I die We could touch the sky You and me I never heard your music until today, son. Now I feel your voice in my heart. To think I once thought you were... ...defective. Forgive me, Louie. How little I knew. It seems so long ago, that day in the music store... ...when I took... When I... Money? Why are you giving me money? To pay for the trumpet. Oh, Louie, this is the gift of a lifetime! Onward, my son... ...to Billings! Ah, here is Billings. The scene of my crime. Thank you, Louie, for giving me the chance to redeem my honour. It's that swan thief! No! - He's got a gun! - No! Don't shoot! Father! The end is near. Man, in his folly, has given me a mortal wound. Oh, goodbye, beautiful world. Farewell, sweet springtimes I have known. Adieu, loyal wife and loving children. Now I die. Gracefully... ...as really... ...only a swan... ...can. He's dead. The bird is dead. Father. Oh, Father. I'm so sorry, Louie. Look what you've done. You killed a trumpeter swan. These birds are endangered! This endangered bird... ...swiped a trumpet from my store. "To the storekeeper of Billings..." ...enclosed please find a whole lot of money. This will be more than enough to pay for the trumpet... ...and the damage to the store. "I am an honourable swan." Looks like you made a big mistake, buddy. All right, people, stand back. Could you let us through here, please? We have an emergency. It's just a superficial wound here. It is? What's that? Say what? He must've just fainted. I have been at death's door... ...and now... ...I am reviving. I shall once again glide gracefully... ...on the ponds of the world. I want this money used to help... ...save the trumpeters. That's what I'm gonna do when I grow up. I promise you, Louie. I'll protect you. You're a friend forever. Darling, you're back. You're back! How did it go? How did it go? "How did it go?" you ask. There was gunfire! There was blood! No, no, not Louie! Not to worry, Serena. It was I who died. - Serena. - Louie! At first, I felt an agonizing pain in my left shoulder... ...which I've always considered the more... ...beautiful of my two shoulders. Blood gushed from my wound in torrents... ...and I sank gracefully to the sidewalk. The police arrived. Dozens of them. And how did you know all this if you were unconscious? My dear, I wish you wouldn't interrupt me... ...when I'm telling the story of my death. Oh, of course. But I'm glad to see you home safe. I always miss you when you're gone. Although I was faint, I passed out with dignity. My life flashed before me. The ponds I have known, the winters I have weathered... ...the summers of my wanton youth. I was certain my time had come... ...when, suddenly... ...eggs! My goodness. Eggs! That's right, my love. Louie and Serena... ...are going to have a family. Octuplets. - I'm speechless! - It's about time. There's nothing in this world I like more... ...than the sound of the trumpet of the swan. How lucky we are to inhabit this beautiful earth. How incredible it is to look forward... ...to another night of sleep... ...and the light that returns with the day. I wonder why the sun comes up every morning after the darkness. Welcome, my children. Category:Transcripts Category:TriStar Pictures Transcripts